Many wireless devices utilize haptic or audible feedback mechanisms to call user attention to their devices. Because users may not always wish to be notified, such devices often include simple mechanisms to globally turn off notifications of incoming calls, messages and other types of alerts. For instance, a user may turn off notifications before a meeting, while watching a movie, or before going to sleep. Sometimes, the user fails to remember to re-enable notifications. Missed calls, e-mails and text messages may result.